


Premonitions - A Scourge the Hedgehog Story

by Rikki_Rollo



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikki_Rollo/pseuds/Rikki_Rollo
Summary: After arriving at the Zone Jail. Scourge (or number 13 people like to call him) has been experiencing some phenomenons regarding the Zone Jail. From a weird monster to falling off a ledge waiting to be awoken, instantly feeling sick or feeling sore in a certain area. Scourge has to find out why. It may not seem real but, he will never know.





	1. Beginnings

Character: Scourge the Hedgehog  
Age: 22  
Location: Zone Jail

Date: 23 July 2033

Scourge... That green Hedgehog, who took over two entire dimensions and put them in his one grasp. It happened in an instant.... To him anyways.

Scourge was lying in bed, in his orange jail suit. With his roommate urging him to wake, since they had be up at a certain time, it wasn't easy using force. Scourge, being angry enough as it is, funny enough, he gets up and looks out the small, tiny window, sighing in the process, he turns around and views the jail cell in front of him. There he was, a Werehog looking inmate, big and buff taking up most of the cell space.

"Morning' Scourge!" Werehog said with his apparently charming smile to the female inmates.

"Morning." Scourge replied with his eyes darting left and right, checking for any signs for a Zone Cop walking by.

The rule was, if you were caught in the act of talking to another inmate across from you cell, you'll be instantly detected as finding a way out of your cell. You'll be taken to a room where the inmates will have to spend for at least 1.5 hours, only depending on what your criminal records show.

"You know the rules, right? You'll be transferred in that room again." Werehog referred to the room with apparent white walls with noise cancelling squares on the wall.

"Sch, they can go and stick their guns up their a-" Scourge was interrupted with an alarm, this alarm means that the cell gates unlock and the inmates have to report to the courtyard, in order of their number on the back of their jail suit.

Location: Courtyard  
Time: 6:34 am

Scourge and his other inmates, with; Knuckles and his crystal claws showing by each side of his body. Scourge didn't mind this... Knuckles. He was a bit more muscular than his counterpart but however his personality was different, he's smart, he can deal and configure any sort of technology, he was the Tails of his group. He was the strongest in his group. Scourge also didn't mind Werehog, he was strong, very muscular, and had his, "charming" smile, he was also smart in a way that he could easily figure out an escape route in a matter of minutes. Whenever Scourge was in a bad mood, Werehog and Knuckles would always cheer him up.

"So... What's on your mind, Scourge?" Knuckles asked patting Scourge on the back.

"Not sure... Have to figure out an escape plan. If I can't get out now, I'll never get out!" Scourge damned and looked around. 

With many inmates bullying other inmates, there were many guys at the gym area, pushing themselves to become the strongest inmate in the facility, their faces full of sweat were easily to detect. Struggling to find a plan, Scourge managed to find a fence with a reasonable size for him to squeeze, with a smile on his face, he instantly walked over to the hole. He ran over to the hole and smirked. But he wondered... 'w_hy is there a hole in the first place?' _He crouched down and took a look at the fence, without a doubt, Scourge tried to get through but instead of going through, he got pulled back by none other then Zonic, his rival in regards to the facility.

"Ahem... What do you think you're doing?" Zonic asked in his usual serious tone. 

"I... uh.... I was just wondering... uh... Why is there a hole in the fence? I mean... It does look like someone escaped. Legit, I don't understand." Scourge stuttered while he was "trying" to explain what he was thinking before Zonic pulled him back.

"Of course you don't... you made that hole. You did it so quickly, I was the only one to notice." Zonic stated with his arms behind his back, his straight face didn't deceive Scourge since he was used to it. At first it was intimidating but after a while of seeing that face, he got used to it. "Since you keep trying to look for an escape, I'm sending you to the 'White room.' Since you've been in there so many times, you my friend have beaten the record."

Scourge felt disgusted. He had the urge to punch Zonic in the gut. But since he had this ring around his neck, he was much weaker than before. And, he would get in big trouble.

"I really want to kill you right now!" Scourge growled gritting his teeth as his words came out of his vocal box slightly. "If only I didn't have this hell of a ring thing, I would've killed you by now."

Scourge tried to take the ring off as hard as he can, but it didn't work, it zapped him, making him scream in pain.

"Are you done?" Zonic asked looking at the green hedgehog as he screamed.  
Scourge got up with little tears in his eyes.

"Alright, let's go!" Zonic said as he grabbed Scourge's arm with a tight grip.

"Hey, lemme go! Geez man, come on!" Scourge yelled trying to get everybody's attention. It did work but nothing happened. One of the inmates said:  
"He's going into that room again."

Another one replied:  
"It's gonna make him insane."

~~~

Zonic pushed Scourge into the room, Scourge coughed ad he hit the floor, Zonic kicked Multiple times and ordered him to stand.

"Okay, okay. Geez, do you have to kick me so hard, I've already been through enough as it is." Scourge cried as he struggled to stand on his feet.

"Scourge, since you've set a new record, we've decided to give you more time for you admire the white walls, shiny walls. You've got 3.5 hours in here." Zonic explained walking around his prisoner. Zonic enjoyed bringing Scourge to the room. But it was a rule that they have to bring the prisoners to this room. Scourge has been in there so many times, Zonic is getting worried that he will go insane. Zonic slammed the door shut and Scourge was left alone.

3.5 hours, he misses a lot of lessons due to that time frame. Which he enjoyed, it take long for him to become impatient, just like his counterpart. He tapped his left foot over and over again, he started to growl and then a scream in frustration.

"What the hell is wrong with that man?! I mean, three and a half hours, you've got to be kidding me!.... Well, I might as well get some rest since I didn't get any last night." Scourge started to feel tired and his body started to become more heavy. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

***

"Hey! Open up! Hey! Get out of there now!" Scourge woke to the sound of people screaming. He got up slowly, suddenly realising that something is wrong. The walls were all rotten looking and the smell of fire was present. He ran to the door and saw Zonic trying to open the door. Scourge couldn't think and opened the door. Zonic rushed in and closed the door, tired and out of breath, Zonic sat on the nearby chair and stared at him.

"What's the hell is going on?" Scourge asked with a worried look on his face. Zonic just stared at him and then the door. He saw something unusual. He got up and looked out the window. It looked to be Sonic but, he was all messed up. He had two arms conjoined to each other and his scream was loud, meaning you could hear it from a mile away. The thing turned around and screamed at the window. Zonic stepped back and started shaking his head. He reached for something in his pocket and extended his arm with a gun in his grasp. The thing screamed making Scourge step back. He looked at the door to see if the coast was clear and ran. The thing grabbed Zonic and ripped off his armour. Zonic tried shooting it but he missed it. The thing screamed and threw Zonic out the window.

Scourge stopped at the edge of a large hole in the wall. He saw Zonic fly out the window and out of the hole. Zonic grabbed the floor trying to get up, but, of course, it broke and he fell to a large fence, impaling him in the process. Scourge didn't know what to do. He got the feeling that he was going to die by some Sonic demon thing. The floor beneath him fell off and he then grabbed onto the last remaining floor.

"Gotta make it across... There's a ladder over there. I'm sure I can make it over there." He thought and began placing his hands on every little bit of floor left. He noticed the floor breaking off, he tried faster but it didn't make him do any good. He screamed as he fell to an incoming rock. He smashed his face in the rock and tensed up and then... Relaxed. He was dead. Everyone was dead.... Or so he thought.

BANG, the door opened making Scourge wake up. Zonic and some other guards grabbed him and stood him up.

"What happened, we heard screaming, is everything alright?!" Zonic asked worried. Scourge nodded in dismissal and walked off. Zonic however, became worried for Scourge. He walked off and followed Scourge outside with the gym behind him.

"Scourge, what happened?" Zonic asked.

"Don't worry 'bout it!" Scourge dismissed and kept on walking.

Scourge walked to the hole in the fence, he squatted making his pants rip a hole showing a bit of his butt. Everyone saw and laughed at his hole. He didn't realise what was happening until he checked behind, he saw the hole and growled at everyone.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Scourge yelled and stomped his foot. Everyone stopped laughing at watched Scourge walk off to Zonic.

"Get me another suit, and.... I'll tell you what happened when we get in there." Scourge ordered and walked off. Zonic watched him and then proceeded to follow.

End of Part 1.


	2. A Rusty Old Piece of Ship!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Scourge is on a mission to find out what's going on in his dreams. This time, he's on a rusty old ship. Will he wake up normal again

Scourge was walking towards a table and sat next to the big Werehog. He already finished his food because he ate so fast and he had a big appetite. But he to stay until everyone was ready to leave to go to bed. Scourge, on the other hand, didn't want to go to bed. He wanted to stay awake so he would have another dream. He wanted to see what would happen if he did.

"So… What happened to you in that room?" Werehog said as he looked at Scourge with his charming smile and his low voice.

"Well, let me tell you this… I woke to the sound of people screaming. I saw Zonic standing at the door window and I opened the door for him." Scourge replied not eating his food trying to explain without other people listening.

Zonic, however, was listening to their conversation. He looked over to him when he heard his name.

"And there was thing… I- It looked like Sonic…. But it had… two arms… joined together and it burst through the door." Scourge continued.

"Wait.. wait… you said there was this… thing and it looked like Sonic.. but it had two arms joined together." Werehog wondered and laughed. He wanted to believe Scourge but it didn't work out. Werehog just kept on laughing whilst Scourge just stared at his food.

"You know what… fuck it…. I'm goin'!" Scourge got up and walked to his new cell. He had to move since apparently his old roommate escaped out of nowhere. His new cellmate was none other than, Werehog. He didn't mind it though. However, Werehog did take an enormous amount of space, so the Jail has organised a way for both Werehog and Scourge to fit in the cell.

"Hey.. where are you going?!" Werehog yelled out but was stopped by Zonic.

"Just leave him, he'll calm down later." Zonic ordered pushing his hand against Werehog's chest. Zonic and Werehog watch Scourge as he walked into the cell area of the jail. Zonic felt a little bit of guilt not knowing what Scourge was feeling. He may have realized that Scourge wasn't joking about the whole dreams that he was having. But…. it's best for him to leave it alone until it's the right time for Scourge to tell him what's going on.

From that point on, Scourge slept on his bed and once again, woke up unexpectedly… but… he didn't wake up in his cell. He woke on a mattress surrounded by other mattresses. He sighed and shook his head. He didn't know what he was getting into. He walked over to the next room, only to find himself in a giant room with different paths. He didn't know which way to go. So he decided to go straight ahead then he took a left and then a right. He found himself in a hallway with with shelves with pieces of paper. He picked one up and it read; 'This is the third time this week! Maybe Charles should do it!" Scourge put the paper in his pocket to keep it for record and also proof, but he needed more than that. He wanted to find a picture of some sort but couldn't find one. He sighed and turned but he saw Zonic push him around and told him to keep moving forward. It didn't make sense. He looked to be in a ship because the floor was full of water. People were appearing out of nowhere. He was shook. He then walked over and saw Amy, not Zamy…. Amy. He stopped when she said;

"I did not sign to go to creep town." Amy looked at a poster with a giant skull at the top of it. Scourge just didn't say anything.

He walked to Zonic and asked; "What do you want from us!" Zonic just pushed him to the ground and wrapped his hands around Scourge's neck. Choking him in the process.

Scourge saw the darkness in his eyes but didn't comment on it. He then felt a jolt in his neck and the floor fell beneath him. He screamed and saw Zonic run away from from the hole in the floor. He then banged his head on a large metal ledge, breaking his neck in the process. He fell to the floor and rolled his eyes up. He was dead. But not for long.

Scourge woke up in his cell but he was sleeping with Werehog. Werehog woke up and asked if Scourge was okay.

Scourge just said; "I'm going to die if I don't get out of here. I need to get Zonic to say that I'm free to go." Scourge was sure that he was going insane. Werehog rubbed his back in shame for not believing him. Scourge then realized that he might have that piece of paper. "Oh…. Where is it!... Got it." Scourge exclaimed.

"What is that?" Looking confused, Werehog just raised an eyebrow.

"This is a note I found on the ship I was in. Here… take a look." Scourge passed the paper to Werehog, shocking him in the process of reading.

"It looks like some of the soldiers were scared of something in that room. Maybe it's a sign." Werehog commented. He didn't know what Scourge would say.

That sentence ran through Scourge's mind for a while. His thinking then stopped by the alarm ringing. The cell gate opened and both Werehog and Scourge walked out of the cell.

End of Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is inspired by a horror game called; The Dark Pictures Anthology: Man of Medan created by Supermassive games and Bandai Namco.


	3. Why so spick and span?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scourge has the confidence that he needs to talk Zonic and his team to let him out of the jail. If he stays there for the time frame he's meant to be in. His mind will soon change.

"Ugh, I'm gonna have to try and not sleep tonight." Scourge said while sitting at the table with Werehog. Werehog had already finished his food and wondered why Scourge has been having these dreams.

"So... When did this all start?" The big muscular inmate said looking around the room. Werehog didn't want anyone else to get involved in this situation so he decided to keep it a secret.

"When.... Zonic took me into the white room. I... I just started to get tired and I fell asleep. That's when I had that dream. Apparently, I was screaming in my sleep so they had to let me out of that room. I couldn't speak but all I can say was "I'm fine."" Scourge looked at the muscular inmate, wanting him to believe him. He saw Zonic walk past him in the corner of his eyes, he remained silent. "Look, I really want outta here. I can't stand this place anymore."

Werehog nodded and looked around for a way out. He then thought of an idea that could lead to Scourge's freedom.

"Alright... I have a plan... But... It's gonna be loud. So... I'm going to have a fight with another of my mates over there. We don't fight often, but.... It's going to distract Zonic and the other guards so you can get out through that vent over there in the wall. Once you get through there, you'll be out in no time." Werehog explained as he pointed to an inmate and then the vent near the two cellmates. Scourge agreed and then Werehog cautiously looked over to his inmate. He got up, ran and then punched the inmate in the head. Of course, the inmate encouraged Werehog to start a fight and then the fright turned into a brawl. Scourge kicked the fencing off of the vent and it fell over. He crawled inside of the vent and pushed the vent to its screw holes. He turned and then started crawling to find a way out. He found two paths that he can go to. He decided to take a right and then turned left. He then found another fencing for the vent. he kicked it and it plummeted onto a table. He dropped himself onto the table making him cut himself with a pair of scissors. He then looked around and said;

"Whoa, what is this place?"

He decided to walk around the place, he saw himself in a room with a hand waving slowly. He checked it out but dismissed it. He turned and found a machete stuck in a wet and chunky blood puddle. He grabbed it and examined it. It still had some blood on it but it didn't matter. He looked at the waving hand and reached for it....

Unfortunately, that was a bad idea.

The fake hand lowered itself and a bear trap clenched it's teeth into Scourge's fingers.

"AHHHHHH, OH GODDAMMIT!" He screamed as he could feel the pain rush into his brain at lighting speed. "WHAT THE HECK!" He yelled as the pain was becoming worse as soon as he moved his body.

He had to get his fingers out of that bear trap as soon as possible. He didn't want to amputate his fingers. He still needs them. He decided to try and get them out.

"Oh no.... Oh no no no no no on!" Putting the machete into the bear trap he pushed the weapon forwards so he can open up the trap. Unfortunately, it didn't go quite as planned and the trap clenched it's teeth into his fingers more tightly, he tried again this time he broke the machete, but he still he a little bit of the weapon he could use. He tried again but it... well... It broke once again making the trap become more tighter than before. He looked at the machete and lost all hope but tried one more time. Luckily enough, the bear trap released him. He shook his hand in relief. He could've lost a lot of blood if he cut off his fingers. He didn't want to keep exploring the room so he quickly walked out. He opened the door and saw a ladder that he was able to climb. He quickly climbed up and peeped out a little window. He saw Werehog in the white room lying down on the floor sleeping.

"Pssst, Hey..... Werehog!" Scourge whispered at the sleeping hog. Werehog heard him and looked through the window.

"Hey, what are you doing down there!" Werehog spoke quietly.

"Look, I didn't know this place had an underground Sanatorium. This place is riddled with bones and cages and blood spots everywhere!" Scourge said looking around the window. Werehog saw Scourge's fingers and wondered what he had done to them.

"Hey... What the hell did you do to your fingers?!" Werehog said smelling the blood.

"It was stupid enough for me to even go near that thing... Look, I saw a fake doll hand waving to me slowly. I knew I had to check it out. I grabbed a machete and reached for the hand. It then just snatched my two fingers and I had a bear trap teething them." Scourge explained in a quiet fashion. He didn't anyone else to know. Werehog decided to break the window and pull Scourge through it.

"Hey, I think this wall is old. You might break it." Scourge said not wanting anyone to detect him. "Look, I'll find another way out. If anyone asks where am I, just say I fell through a hole and broke my leg." Scourge insisted. Werehog didn't want to lie to the cops but he agreed with him anyway.

Scourge ran off into a nearby elevator. He wanted it to go faster so he could find his way out already. The elevator crashed and stopped. He could the two headed Sonic he saw in an earlier dream he had. He remembered that he didn't move so he stayed still for almost 25 minutes. He ran as fast as he could, up the stairs and through a door. He saw the zone cops on their break and saw Scourge run through the door.

"Shut the door! Shut the door, NOW!" Scourge ordered as he crawled back with the help of some zone cops.

"Jeez, Scourge... What happened?" Zonic asked the green hedgehog. He turned to see the twin headed Sonic screaming into the window.

"We need to get out of here! Now!" Scourge said as he got ready to flee the building. He pulled Zonic out of the room and the other Zone cops followed. He saw Werehog burst through the door followed Scourge out of the building. The group jumped down a part of the building that was somehow torn apart. The group landed and ran straight for the gate. Scourge, Zonic, Zector, Werehog and Zespio turned around and saw Zamy flick the light switch and the building exploded. With all of the inmates inside. Werehog and Scourge were the only to survive.

Zonic helped up Zamy and asked;

"Hey, you okay?!" Zamy nodded and walked up to Scourge.

"Scourge.... You just saved our lives. But... No one else knew!" Zamy said and she hugged him. Scourged was surprised at her emotion. He looked up to Werehog and he winked in response.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
